


Hug Great As Her Own

by Lunarium



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anniversary, Double Drabble, F/F, Hugs, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Scorpia always gives the best hugs. Perfuma wishes to give Scorpia the grandest hug back.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Hug Great As Her Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleleotas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleotas/gifts).



“For me?!” Perfuma squealed, unable to tear her eyes from the sparkling earrings. They gleamed a mix of the rich, deep red of the Black Garnet and the soft pink runestone of the Heart-Blossom. 

“Yeah,” Scorpia chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. “It’s been one year since we met and I wanted to give you something special—I…I hope you like it—I mean—It was a little hard getting the old smith back up and running, and there were some tools and procedures getting used to—my ancestors were pros at this, my moms had made their matching wedding earrings—uh, I mean—it was customary for my people to—”

“Oh, Scorpia, you’re always so thoughtful!” 

Perfuma wrapped her arms around Scorpia, giving her the biggest squeeze she could muster, but that was not enough. She needed to do more, needed to give Scorpia the biggest hug of her life. 

Willing all of the plants around her, they came to life and wrapped their vines around Scorpia, engulfing her in the warmest hug she had ever received. Scorpia released a gasp of surprise and laughed, then fought back tears of joy amidst the group hug. 

“Aw, guys!”


End file.
